24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Summary As President Palmer tries to decide whether a taped conversation concerning the bombing attempt is real, Jack gets one last chance to talk to Kim as he pilots the small plane carrrying the nuclear bomb into the Mojave desert outside Los Angeles. Episode Guide Previously on "24" *George Mason steps down as director of CTU and gives access codes to Tony Almeida, whose the new director. George then leaves CTU. *Kim Bauer demands Lonnie let her go as she knows the bomb didn't go off. Lonnie confesses he lied because he wanted company. After Lonnie gives her a gun for protection against cougars, Kim leaves into the forest. *David Palmer speaks to Sherry after interrogating Roger Stanton, who's known about the bomb for weeks. Then David tells Sherry to leave now and she'll be place under arrest if she resists. *At Norton Airfield, Marie Warner points a gun at Kate Warner's head. Marie demands that Kate gives her badge of she'll kill her. Kate resists and Jack Bauer comes out and shoots Marie in her arm, disabling her. Later; Marie confesses that the bomb is at the Arco Towers, downtown. But Jack doesn't believe her because she's has a hurried tone."The bomb's sill here, isn't it Marie?" Jack says. Jack then orders his agents to intiate a grid search of the airfield staring from north to south. *The NEST nuclear team runs to a truck and finds a green doffle bag inside. They open it, revealing the real nuclear bomb. Jack asks them how time they've got. They respond by saying any second... The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00pm 10:00:00 Jack Bauer and the NEST nuclear team walk into Hangar 12 as Jack alerts someone to tell everybody they'll be working on the bomb in that hangar. The team bring the nuclear bomb into the hangar and set it down easily. As they work on the bomb, George Mason arrives at the airfield alone. Jack sees him and ask what's he doing here. George wants when the thing that killed him is laid to rest. Jack tells him that they got it under control and that they're looking for the internal timer. George then drops his pills and Jack helps him pick them up. He then ask how's George doing. George say yeah. After seeing the NEST team having problems, Jack excuses himself wanting to know what's wrong. The NEST techinian responds that the trigger's tamper-proof and it's diguised. If the bomb is dismantled of disconnected from the main casing, it'll dentonate. There is NO WAY to diffuse this bomb. Hearing this, Jack then oders Agent Goodrich to find a plane capable flying fast. Goodrich say there's a Cessna Carvan in Hangar 3, which cruises 210. Jack orders him to get it and calls the O.C. to notify President David Palmer. Jack asks the NEST team how much time they've got, A techinian reponds 55 minutes is left and holds up the timer. Kimberly Bauer walks down a deserted street. 10:05:18. She flags down a couple of people on motorcyles but they pass her by. A car drives to her and stops. Inside is a guy asking where she's going. She says San Jose which is almost exactly where that guy is going. Kim becomes suspcious and refuses. The guy comes out of his car to persuade her, and she draws her gun. She fires at his car as a warning to back off. The guy drives away. Jack and Palmer discuss over the satcom two different locations to take the bomb--the Pacific Ocean or Mojave Desert. Palmer tells Jack they'll analyze both options and he'll get back to him later. 10:07:40. As Palmer walks in the O.C. war room, Novick accompanys him with Lynn as he tells the staff he will outline the consequences of taking the ocean as Lynn will outline the desert. The facts point less risk at taking the desert but there's a catch: The bomb has to be deposited at a very precise location at Ground Zero. Since the aircraft carrying the bomb is not a military aircraft, there's no method to deliever the payload accurately. The pilot would be forced to go down with the plane, it's a suicide mission. Palmer calls Jack with the news. CTU has already come to the conclusion about this mission being one-way suicide. Several men have volunteered to take the plane to the desert. Palmer will pledge the nation's gratitude for that man's service and whatever faimly he leaves behind, they'll be taken care of. Palmer asks Jack to call when the plane is in the air. 10:11:55. Mason approaches Jack after overhearing the conversation with Palmer. He knows there are no volunteers for the mission because Jack wants to do it alone. He then offers himself up to pilot the plane. George is a instrument-rated pilot, and he's going to be dead by the end of the day anyway. Jack says no after explaining that Mason could blackout or die before he gets to Ground Zero. Jack tells his agents the mission is a go and the plane is readied for flight as Mason is not too happy with Jack's decision. Timer: 10:12:49 - 10:12:52 10:17:07 (TO BE FINSIHED IN SEVERAL HOURS)